


"Without Fear Of Their Return"

by BadLuckCharm



Series: The Untold Story of Destiel Winchester [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Demon Destiel Winchester, Destiel is Dean and Cas' daughter, Destiel needs a hug, Hurt Destiel, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Part 6, Post-Episode: s10e21 Dark Dynasty, Protective Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Parent Dean, Sad, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: After the events of 10x21: "Dark Dynasty". (In which Charlie dies)Destiel is a demon, and she's leaving her marks on the world...and all over the news. She can't be controlled, and she can't be stopped. The question comes down to the Winchesters: Destiel is a monster, but can they hunt their own blood?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title was inspired by the song "Without Fear of Their Return" by Weaver at the Loom.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

Her wings were red. Red like the color of a mortal man’s blood. They dripped with fog; born anew. Her eyes were black like fresh tar, though they were closed now. Her tanned skin glistened with dew, as she rose from the ground, from one knee to both feet. Destiel Winchester opened her black eyes. When the dark color had faded away at her silent command, her once blue/green iris was replaced with a vivid cherry red. With traces of black streaks that lead to the pupil. Her skin boiled so that the steam around her was from the clash of her heated skin and the cool air around her. She looked left, the right. Her humanity was in shreds. As the demon within her rose up, power surging, parts of her skin began to bubble and peel off from the heat, flaying itself. However, if you were to touch her, you'd find her skin to be quite cool (this was only because contrary to popular belief, demons and Lucifer burned cold, not hot). She peeled off about a foot of skin from her arm and dropped it to the floor. She didn't so much as flinch.

Her humanity was literally peeling from her skin. But so were her wings. She gently brushed a hand past a few feathers, and the black things shuddered and fell to the floor. Some stuck on, but she knew it was only a matter of time.

~~~

Dean Winchester was frustrated with his bitch of a brother. Sam was being a grade-A pain in the ass, complaining about how loud Dean and Cas had gotten the night before. Dean had actually been quite proud of himself, but Sam was just whining and wouldn’t shut up about it.

So instead, while his angel boyfriend was off doing whatever,and Sam was sulking in the kitchen, Dean plopped his ass down in Sam’s room to watch the news (Sam’s room had a better tv).

“Breaking news on this developing story. Janet is on the scene now. How are you, Janet?” The anchorman asked. Dean was only half-paying attention, but he didn’t really have anything better to do. Nothing interesting, anyway.

“Thanks, Stan. I’m here on Park Avenue, where a mass murdering has happened just a few hours ago. Here is a clip from the video footage recorded.” Dean leaned in, attentive now. Might be a case. The clip showed a “viewer discretion advised” sign before playing the black and white security camera video. It showed a young girl with dark hair and a shiny silver knife cutting open the people in the small convenience store. The people (a couple and a older-looking man as well as the middle-aged cashier) screamed as their lives were taken from them all too suddenly. The girl admired her handiwork then turned towards the camera, showing her face for the first time, and smiled. Dean’s heart stopped in his chest.

“You’re next, Claire.” Destiel smirked, her eyes going black.

The video ended as the seraphim stabbed the recorder.

Dean needed a moment to breathe.  _No, this had to be a mistake: some cruel prank being pulled on him. Des would never hurt anyone, and she wasn’t a demon… right?_  Dean’s eyes were glued to the television in horror. The reporter continued her speech.

“If anyone has any information on the whereabouts or identity of this young woman, please call the number at the bottom of the screen. She is considered armed and extremely dangerous. She has black hair, around five feet ten inches tall, white, female, and…” the reporter paused, pressing her fingers to her earpiece to hear better, “and…  _red_  eyes.” She kept her cool,composing herself. “Once again, if anyone has any information on this young woman, please call the number at the bottom of the screen. She is armed and heavily dangerous, and  _not_  to be approached at all costs. Back to you, Stan.”

“Alright,thank you, Janet. Our hearts go out to all the families of the victims of this tragedy. And now we go to a new story, a young man discovered gold in his-” Dean turned off the TV. He couldn’t watch anymore.

“SAM! CAS! Get in here!” Dean ordered. It didn’t take too long for the said angel and hunter to appear.

“Hey, Dean. What’s wrong?” Sam asked, worried. Cas sat down beside a shell-shocked Dean. He looked over at his angel forlornly.

“Dean?” Cas called quietly.

“It’s… It’s Destiel. She, uh…” Dean couldn’t find the words to explain. His mouth felt like he was trying to swallow a 50-pound weight. It was dry and his gut threatened him with throwing up. Shakily, he clutched at Sam’s laptop and played the video from the local news’ website. The video played, but Dean looked away. His brother and angel boyfriend watched, while Dean had to endure the screams of the innocents his daughter was slaughtering. The clip ended, and up popped the replay symbol. No one spoke.

It was Dean who broke the silence.

"I don't...uh..." Cas put his hand in Dean's, entwining their fingers.

"Dean." Sam said softly. “Dean… you know what this means.” Dean looked up at his brother like an animal that had been hit by a car. But it was Cas that spoke:

“Sam, we can’t kill…” His voice faltered. “We can’t. She’s still human. She has a little bit of angel left in her.”

“But Cas, angels have murdered before. So have humans. But… did she even look human to you?” Sam countered. “I mean, I saw black eyes, and that typically means demon. Which, by the way, how could she be a demon?”

“I had the Mark when she got created. Maybe it passed through the blood.” Dean answered. And he was right.

“But why now?” Sam questioned. Dean shook his head.

“I don’t know.” He replied. Cas sighed in dismay.

“Dammit.” He muttered, sounding like Dean. The Winchester brothers turned to the angel.

“What is it, Cas?” Dean asked cautiously, as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear what the angel had to say.

“Charlie.” He said simply. Dean and Sam looked at each other then back to Cas in confusion.

“Charlie? What does Charlie have to do with this, they don’t even know each other.”

“Yes, they do. When I sent Des away, she went off to live with Charlie. I thought it would be best if Destiel had a female much like her to influence her. But when Charlie got a trail of the Book, she pursued it and she must’ve left Des behind at some point, because Des wasn’t allowed anywhere near the three of us.” Cas paused. “I think… Well, Des must’ve found out about Charlie’s death somehow and that might’ve, “flipped a switch” so to speak, and activated the demon blood within her.”

“How would she know about Charlie? It’s not like her death went public.” Sam pointed out. Dean intently stared at Cas, catching every word the angel said.

“I don’t know. Maybe she tracked down Charlie, saw what happened, and backed off because she was told to stay away from us.” Cas suggested. Sam seemed skeptical, but Dean was too emotionless to tell. “I can do my best to locate her. Though if she has the amulet it will be more difficult to find her.” Dean’s head perked up, to attention.

“What amulet?”

“It hides her wings since her power is at an all-time low. It makes her wings invisible to anyone and everyone, human or not.” He seemed momentarily proud of himself. “Unfortunately, it shields her location from all, including me.” Cas added glumly.

“So we may not even be able to find her.” Sam summed. Cas threw up his hands desperately.

“Sam, I’m sorry that things are as complicated as they are. But I was trying to protect her.” Cas sighed despondently. “I… It’s like I can’t protect anyone these days. Not Claire, not Charlie, not Des…” He sat defeatedly next to Dean. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. Dean leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

“It’s not your fault. Charlie’s death is my fault.” Dean disagreed. Sam shook his head.

“No, it’s my fault. I dragged her into this.” He argued.

“Alright, enough.” Dean decided. “We can all do this for hours.” Cas and Sam nodded in agreement. Dean leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "So..." Dean started, "...how do we kill my daughter?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they save Des from herself? Or will the Winchesters have to kill Destiel?
> 
> Warning: A bit of non-graphic violence.

"Dean, we can't kill her." Cas snapped.

"You think I  _want_  to?!" Dean yelled. "C'mon now, guys. No one wants to do this less than me, but she's killing people. And that's a monster in my book. And we can't leave her chained up in the basement forever...she's part angel, she'll get out. You heard the video, now she's going after Clare-"

"We can't let that happen." Cas interjected.

"-and we gotta stop her. Before things get worse. Before she hurts more people. I caused this. She was created because of my stupid mistake. I'm not gonna let more innocent people die because of my mistakes." Dean finished.

“Dean, I think she’s way too out of hand too,-” Cas started.

“You think?!”

“- but she’s still our daughter and you once told me that you never give up on family. Ever. What happened to that?” Cas asked, a little disappointed that Dean was so easily giving up.  _Why was he giving up?_

“Cas, no one knows what it’s like to be a demon except me! You’re an angel and the closest Sam has ever come was when Lucifer was riding his ass to the prom!” Dean yelled. "And that was an angel, this is the friggin Mark of Cain!"

"We need to find her. Maybe we can use the blood spell we used on Dean." Sam suggested. Cas shook his head.

"The blood is  _her_  blood. You can't take her own blood away from her." Sam said nothing.

"Then we have to do what we have to do." Dean finalized in a low voice.

~~~

The Dark Angel slunk through the dark alleyway with rats as her only witnesses, save a homeless man shivering in the cold and a security camera. He saw her and stilled himself as best he could. He saw the wings, the dark, withering away with disrepair. They fell away as she walked, blowing in the wind and sailing off to unknown places, their purpose dead as they were. The Dark Angel herself seemed to radiate with power, and her being seemed to glow a lustful shade of ruby-like red. The man, upon seeing this, made the mistake of gasping. The Dark Angel stopped in her path, and turned her head directly toward the small sound. The man couldn't see her face, her hood shadowed over it, hiding any features of her, save the two glowing red dots that seemed to stare straight into his soul.

"I see you." She growled tauntingly, and the man could've sworn he'd heard a smile in her haunting voice. A shiver slithered chillingly down his spine, and any fool would know it wasn't the cool night air. The Dark Angel tilted her head sideways. "Aren't you going to run?" She asked, stalking towards where he sat on the ground. She answered her own question upon coming closer, seeing his amputated legs. She quirked an eyebrow he didn't see. "War can do that to you." She chuckled. The man shook his head.

"I-I was n-never in any w-war." He stuttered.

"What, then?"

"Run over by a c-car." The Dark Angel seemed to find this amusing.

"Wow. You got your legs taken off and not even for a noble cause?" She mocked.

"Are you going to kill me?" The man asked, suddenly ready for his death. The Dark Angel gazed thoughtfully down at the man, her red eyes making him more than just uncomfortable.

"You had a daughter?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" The man questioned, a bit startled.

"You had a daughter once, did you not?" She inquired again, voice rising and muscles tensing. The man seemed to shrink before her.

"How did you-"

"Don't ask me how I know, just answer the damn question before I blow your ass sky-high!" She bellowed. The man let a whimper in terror.

"Yes! Yes, I did! Alright, alright!"

"What was her name? What happened to her?" The Dark Angel pressed. The man sighed. That was years ago, why did it matter now?

"She died of leukemia when she was six. That was ten years ago though..."

"What was her name?"

"Lucy." If the man was sure that the Dark Angel wasn't reading his thoughts -which he knew she must have been- he would've swore he saw her flinch at the name. A broken moment passed for the Dark Angel, then her power fumed. She screamed, and all the energy within her bursted from her vessel and vaporized the man's very existence.

Within a fraction of a second, a man, who had done no wrong in his life, who no one could even remember, was nothing more than a pile of burnt ashes, with the few remains of glowing embers slowing fading, then dying out.

~~~

The screams didn't stop. A new video of Destiel wiping a homeless man off the map had gone more viral than "Grumpy Cat" and Dean was losing his mind over it. He'd been waking up after seeing her crushing Sam's head, puncturing Cas with his own angel blade, and then killing Dean himself. All with a smile. It had been keeping him awake. Even Cas hadn't been sleeping. True, angels don't sleep, but Cas had at least convinced his Grace to sleep when Dean needed him to. But recently, the angel hadn't been waking up with Dean like he used to. Dean was getting more volatile with the Mark, and frustrated with Des' antics.

"Des... Des, no. No, no! Cas! CAS!" Dean screamed in his sleep. Dean sat straight up in bed, ceasing his kicking and moaning. He panted, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He reached out in the bed space next to him for his angel, to find it empty. He searched the dark room, wanting his angel close. "Cas?" Dean called quietly. There was a movement in the hall outside his room, and the door opened, then soon closed behind the angel. He pressed a cold washcloth to Dean's head. When he saw the hunter was awake, he looked as miserable as Dean felt.

"Dean."

"I'm sorry, Cas. I... It was just a nightmare. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Not even I can keep your nightmares at bay anymore." Cas stated quietly, staring off into the darkness of their room, away from his boyfriend. "Our family is falling apart.  _We're_  falling apart, Dean." Cas turned his head back to Dean, gazing at him with sad blue eyes that seemed to be as ancient as he was.

"I'm sorry, Cas."

"Me too, Dean." Cas put his arms around Dean, and Dean returned the embrace. They stayed like that for a little while, and then Cas went back to nursing Dean, and eventually, coaxing the hunter back to sleep. "God Dean, I'm so sorry." Cas whispered in the darkness once Dean was asleep. "I'm so sorry."

~~~

_Later…_

~~~

Cas was accustomed to running errands for Sam and Dean now. He opened the cool glass door to the fridge to grab the gallon of milk and sighed as the door closed. He turned to pay at the register, and spun right into another person.

“My apologies.” He muttered, then saw who it was. The red eyes were what shocked him the most. All the video footage he’d seen of his daughter had been in black and white and he hadn’t noticed how vibrant and alive they looked.

“Hello, Father.”


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

"No, not anymore."

"I don't believe you, I know that Des is in there somewhere-" Cas argued.

"Would the Destiel Winchester you know just have returned from mutilating the newborn section of a hospital? Because..." the Dark Angel chuckled softly and looked at Castiel with a prideful smile, "...that's where I was a little while ago." Castiel didn't gasp, but had he still been human, he would've. His only response was that his gaze harden at her stupidly smug smirk.

"Des, this is wrong and you know it. If you just come home and let us help you-"

"What? You gonna try your little blood-spell on me? Sorry, Castiel, but it won't work because it's  _my_  blood. Can't take my own blood away from me."

"Des, listen. I know you're upset about Charlie-" Cas started, but the surprised demon cut him off a third time.

"Charlie? What happened to Charlie?" Now Castiel was just as confused as her.

"She was killed. By the Stynes. I thought that's why you turned..." Cas admitted quietly. The Dark Angel's gaze darkened.

"No, I turned because your pet Claire Novak killed my girlfriend."

"What?"

"You heard me perfectly well." The Dark Angel snapped.

"She wouldn't..."

"Mmm, maybe not, but the demon riding her ass surely did. Either way, I don't particularly care."

"Killing Claire won't bring her back." Cas pointed out gently.

"You think I don't know that?!" The Dark Angel fumed. Castiel could feel her power, and knew he was outmatched if she made the first move. The demon before him had grown a power that rivaled even Crowley's. Suddenly, Cas understood why Destiel was created by the witches in the first place. This was  _meant_  to happen. So that Des might overthrow Crowley and take over Hell.

He set down his gallon of milk. This could get nasty very quickly.

"Des-"

"I'm not Destiel!" The Dark Angel roared, a bright red light emitting from the palm of her hand. Cas stood his ground, and stared into her electric eyes.

"Don't do this, Dessie." Cas pleaded. He couldn't kill her, but he wasn't going to roll over and let Des kill him, either.

"Why not?" She raged, but there was a pleasured smile playing on her lips.

"Because this isn't you."

"You're right." The Dark Angel agreed, looking to the side. Then she turned back to Castiel. "It's not me." Then, with a fiercesome cry, she let the light shoot from her hand towards Cas. The angel jumped away just in time, but his side had been clipped. He groaned in pain, and grasped a hand on his right side. Ducking momentarily behind the "Snack Rack", he speed-dialed (Sam had shown him how) Dean. The cashier screamed and fled the store. The Dark Angel stormed over, and knocked the phone from Cas' hand. "Don't you dare!" She screeched, pulling Cas up by the collar.

"Destiel-!" Cas choked.

"Stop calling me that!" She screamed, throwing Cas into the glass door for the cold products, shattering the windows and cutting the angel's face, arms, and several other various part of him.

"Please, Des! Stop!" He pleaded. She attempted t kick him, but he pushed her back into an aisle, causing all the merchandise to fall to the floor uselessly. She growled loudly, and attacked Cas again, grabbing him and throwing him across the store.

"CAS!" Dean screamed from the doorway as he watched his angel soar across the length of the convenience store and fall onto the registering counter. Dean searched for the source of Castiel's distress, and saw his daughter. Or rather, the demon that she had become. The eyes. They were red. A very, very bright red. And her wings had maybe ten feathers left on them.

"So nice for you to join us, Dean." The Dark Angel mocked. Dean stared her down.

"Destiel, I know you're in there. I know better than anyone what you're going through. But you have to fight it. Fight it, Des. Fight this!" He yelled, and she sent another bright red light at Dean.

"I don't take orders from fucked-up hunters!" Dean jumped to avoid being blasted off the face of the Earth. Cas moaned, and Dean crawled over to him.

"Cas?" He asked quietly, grabbing the angel's bloody hand. There were glass shards in it.

"Dean, watch out!" Cas yelled, looking up, past Dean at the Dark Angel looming over them both. Dean's fist sky-rocketed into her gut, and she doubled over in pain. But instead of letting the hunter have the upper hand, the Dark Angel swung her fist to hit Dean square in the jaw. He groaned, but hit back, a lot harder. She roared, but didn't pass out, as was usual when Dean hit her. She spit blood at him, and he raged forward.

"Des, stop!" He yelled. The Dark Angel pushed Dean to the floor and began hitting him repeatedly.

"That's-not-my-name!" She roared between punches. She held up the angel blade Cas had dropped.

"Des, you don't have to do this. You know what happens if you kill me." Dean warned, face beaten and bloody.

"That's what I was hoping for." She held the knife high. But an arm grabbed her and two fingers to her head had her eyelids going down, concealing the cherry-red eyes. She fell to the side, and Cas helped Dean up. Cas pulled Dean into a hug. Dean didn't exactly hug him back.

"I thought-" Cas started to say, but he stopped himself, and buried his head in Dean's shoulder. "Never mind." He turned to his demon daughter on the floor.

"We have to take her back to the Bunker." Dean finalized, not looking at Cas. His gaze was hard, as he stared at the girl with dark hair who lay passed out. Cas nodded.

"I hope you brought the car."

~~~

The Dark Angel struggled against the ropes at her wrists.

"Let me go, or I'll kill your pretty little Claire." She demanded with a snarl. Dean stood with his arms crossed, looking down on his daughter. Sam stood on her right, also staring with the same intensity. Cas just stood beside Dean, looking away in shame. “I can’t wait till I get my hands on that stupid whore. I’ll kill her as slowly as I can, and make sure she knows just how fucked up she is!” Cas’ head shot up.

“Don’t you dare talk about Claire like that!” He shouted. Dean put a hand on him to calm the angel down.

“Why? Is she my replacement now? Is that what she is to you now? Your daughter? Ha, Crowley was right. Once the Winchesters and their angel are done with you, they toss you out like a day-old muffin.” The Dark Angel taunted. Dean shook his head.

“No, you’re a Winchester.”

“Well apparently I’m not. Have you guys started calling her Claire Winchester yet, or did I not skip the chapters I was supposed to?” She argued. 

“Stop it! Enough!” Sam yelled. He looked at his niece. "Des, we’re trying to help you because we care about you.”

“No you don’t, Sam!” She looked at her father. “He loves a kid who isn’t his child  _way_  more than his own blood,” she nodded to Dean, “and no one can tell the difference between him and Cain because he’ll beat anyone to hell if you just say the word.” Dean started in towards her.

“Alright, you know what? I don’t know what the hell is going on with you, but whatever it is, this isn’t my daughter talking. See, the Des I know, the Des we  _all_  know, would never give up on herself. Not on me, alright? We had a deal, Destiel!”

“Bullshit!” The Dark Angel screamed at him, leaning forward. “You’re so lost in your own storm you don’t know what the fuck is going on in your own head anymore! So don’t you dare say I gave up first, Dean! And you wanna know what  _really_  happened to your daughter? She  _died._  Claire Novak killed her when she killed…” She stopped, losing herself for a moment. Then her gaze hardened, and she looked up at the trio in pure hate. “I was created for one purpose and one purpose only. And that was to kill. So that’s what I’m gonna do. Kill. You can’t exorcise me, because I can’t leave this body. You can’t do your little “blood cure” thing because it’s in my own blood. So what are you gonna do, guys? Kill me? Yeah, that’ll go real well for Daddy-dearest over here.” The Dark Angel spat, glaring at Dean. Cas looked at his child.

“Des, this isn’t you.”

“Actually, Castiel, it is. It’s just not the me you want. What, you liked the whole “Father I love you” crap? Sorry,  _Father.”_  She hissed the last word with hate and disgust. “This is the real me and the me you knew is dead. You can thank Claire for that." She ranted. "Maybe if she hadn’t called me Freak and killed my girlfriend I’d be nicer to her.” She said with sweet sarcasm. Her red eyes burned on Cas, and he turned away his gaze. “Aw, what’s wrong Castiel? Did I not bat my pretty eyelashes and toss around my dyed blond hair like Claire does? Maybe you’d actually give a crap about me if I did.” She laughed. “But I think I’ll pass. I’d rather die real slow than be like that rat-ass bitch.”

“Destiel! I said enough!” Dean yelled, slamming his hands down on the arms of the chair, and staring intimidatingly down at the demon. She stared back with the same intensity, with no love in her eyes at all.

“ _Or what?_ ”

“Or I’ll do something I don’t want to do.”

“Do it, I dare you. See if you turn into a rage-monster again. Maybe you won’t pull out this time. Now that’d be something fun to watch.” The Dark Angel smirked. "Unfortunately, I got other plans." She snapped out of her restraints and tackled Dean, pulling out her knife she always kept up her sleeve, near the cuff where the boys hadn’t checked. She tried to cut Dean, but Cas grabbed her arm, and Sam rushed to help. She pushed the two off with her extremely dangerous power. Sam stumbled backwards into a wall, and hit his head so hard he passed out. Cas fell to his side, dropping his angel blade, and Dean took his chance at controlling the girl. The two wrestled for the knife for a brief moment before the younger had the upper hand, using every bit of her power into her hand, pushing down to try and stab Dean. Dean struggled against her, pushing up on the knife to keep it away from himself.

“Des! Don’t do this!” He screamed.

“I’m going to kill you _.”_  The demon mocked, and gave one last heave on the knife, and it soared down, but instead of puncturing Dean, it stabbed just above his right shoulder, and he grabbed the angel blade Cas had dropped, and stabbed his daughter through the gut.

“I’m sorry, Destiel.” He said. She looked down at her wound, and fell to the side, off of Dean. Cas came to their side then. He and Dean both looked down at the girl, as the red faded from her eyes, and they returned to their natural blue-green colors. The girl the Winchesters knew came back, and the demon within her suddenly gone, killed with the angel blade of Castiel. Destiel's eyes ran from side to side, as if she was reading a book at a million miles an hour.

"All those people..." She started, closing her green eyes that were beginning to brim with tears. Blood gushed through her shirt, and she lay on her back. Her dad rushed to her. “I’m so sorry.” She wept. Dean cradled her head, and Cas examined her wound. Des pushed him away. “No, don’t. Don’t heal me. All those people…I-”

“Shh, shh, you didn’t know.” Dean argued gently. She shook her head.

“No, I  _did_  know. And the worst part was that I liked it. I don’t deserve to live, please...please let me die.” She begged. Cas and Dean both shook their heads.

“Not an option.” Dean stated, and Cas healed her. Des looked at him.

“No…” She sat up, and cried, wrapping her arms around her knees. “No! Let me die!” Dean hugged her.

“Shh, it’s okay.” He soothed, rubbing her back. She shook with tears.

“Please kill me!” She screamed. Dean held her tighter, refusing to let go. Cas sat next to them. Des spied Dean’s gun at his side.

“It’s okay, Des.”

_Live on my own terms…_

“Daddy…”

“I’m here, Dessie.” Dean replied, stroking her hair.

“That’s good. You’re always there for me, Daddy. Thank you. And I hope you know that I always loved you. You have to know that.”

_Die on my own terms…_

She reached for the gun, leaned back, put the front under her chin, looked right at Dean, muttered a  _“Sorry”_  and pulled the trigger.

“NO!” Dean screamed, but it was already done. The bang had sounded, and the blood splattered across the warehouse's cement. Her body lay on the floor, and Cas held Dean. Dean, who just stared at his daughter’s body, and fought uselessly against Cas to get to her. Cas didn’t let him, nor did he look at Destiel’s body. “No! That’s my girl! No, that’s my baby!  _No!”_  Dean shrieked. Eventually he stopped fighting and put his head on Cas’ shoulder. Cas, who was also crying. He refused to look. He wouldn’t be able to fight Dean if he did. “That’s my baby girl!” Dean sobbed, staring at the blood that ran down the cracks in the floor, until it found the drain and poured down the little well not too far off in the floor. The last of the feathers shuddered and dropped from Destiel's now featherless wings.

Cas and Dean held each other for the longest time, and Cas never looked behind him at the body. He couldn’t bring himself to turn around. Dean, on the other hand, stared at it the entire time. His sobs stopped, and so did his tears, eventually. His usual numbness had set in, and soon, he released his grip on Cas. Hardness had taken him as it always did, and he stood. Cas helped him up, and finally dared the courage to turn around. Dean watched him intently.

“Oh God…” Cas murmured, his knees shaking till he fell Dean caught his angel. “Oh, God!” Cas screeched hysterically. He was shaking uncontrollably now. “Oh, God, Dean! She’s…she…oh, God, no…” Dean held his angel close, and helped him out of the room.

“I got you, Cas. I’m here.”

“She’s dead, Dean. Destiel…she, she killed herself. Des is dead, Dean. Our daughter is…”

Dean did not reply.

~~~

The morning after, the sun was shining bright. There were hardly any clouds on that particular Monday. Dean had expected it to rain. Well, it was more of a small desire than expectation. Not that it mattered.

It was Sam who had done the wrapping of the body, since Dean nor Castiel could bring themselves to do it. But there they were, the three of them, shaking salt over the seraphim’s wingless body.

Sam gave Dean the matches. Dean looked down at his daughter’s body. He’d been thinking about what he’d say all night. And now the moment was here, the matches were in his hand.

He looked at her, and thought about her raven hair that looked just like Cas’, but longer. He thought about her eyes, how they’d be his color a hazelish-green emeralds, then Cas’ ocean/sky cerulean. He thought of her freckles; scattered like little tan stars. And Dean remembered her smile. The way her face lit up when she laughed. Dean thought of the way she was so incredibly him at times and then identical to Cas the next. Then there were ones that she was all her own. He didn’t think about the times she was a demon, because that wasn’t Destiel. Not really. Dean thought of all that made up his daughter, and it was then that he knew exactly what to say.

Wordlessly, Dean lit the match and threw it. The body was aflame within seconds, and he watched it burn. The smile, the laugh, the personality, the eyes, the hair, the girl; all gone. Just like everything. Everything but Sam and Cas. To think that his daughter would be different…the thought didn’t feel so far-fetched until now.

After a while, Sam had headed back into the Impala, giving Dean a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. But Dean stayed. So did Cas. Neither said a word because there was nothing to be said.

“She can’t return to the body, because she can’t leave it.” Dean said, as if it all made sense to him now. He looked to Cas. The angel nodded.

“Yes.”

“She can’t come back, then.”

“No. No, she can’t.”

This sent a shock of desperation through Dean, as if there wasn’t any time left for staying strong and holding up the exterior and pretending to be emotionless. He fell to his knees and sat on his heels.

“God Des, I’m so sorry.” He breathed, feeling more tears. “Dammit.” He shook his head, refusing to acknowledge the tears. "Shit, Des, I...I didn't...I'm so sorry." Cas put a hand on Dean, sitting down next to him. He was silently crying. Dean looked back at Destiel's burning corpse. He held out a hand to feel the dying heat of the flames. He sighed. "I'm so damn stupid. I should've..."

"Dean, don't." Cas begged. "Don't do that. I can't hold both of us." Dean looked at his angel, and kissed the tear-sodden face that was his boyfriend. Cas kissed back with a depressed need. Dean understood.

The flames died away, and the body was nothing more than embers.

And the hunter and the angel made their way back up to the car, backs turned on the ashes of their kin.

The ashes that seemed to move with the wind, slowly piling together...

**The end...?**

 


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of 10x22 (where Dean beats Cas, then nearly kills him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dialogue is taken from 10x22 and it doesn't belong to the original author or me. This is purely for entertainment folks and not for money!

The gun sounded, and the young Styne boy was dead before he fell to the floor. Dean didn't feel anything. Not that this was new, he was accustomed to apathy when killing. It was how he didn't lose it.

"Dean!" Cas called from around the corner. Dean turned. Cas spied the boy, blood pooling around his head as he lay in the thick of it, face-down. He glared accusingly at Dean. "What have you done?" He growled. Dean didn't shy away from the angel's angry stare, however. He held his own, and glared right back. Cas examined the boy. "You killed him." He answered, though no one needed to.

"I took down a monster." Dean replied, stuffing his gun back down his pants. "Because that's what I do. And I will continue to do that until-" Cas stood and faced the hunter that was once his Dean. He had changed, just like their daughter, but slower, and more subtlety.

"Until you become the monster." Cas finished for him.

"You can leave now, Cas." Dean dismissed, and turned his back on the angel that was no longer his own. They had grown apart, and their love wasn't as it used to be. It was broken, and beginning to become very one-sided.

"No!" Cas spat. "I can't. Because I'm your friend." Dean turned on Cas.

"Really? Well let me ask you something: You screw over all your friends?!" Dean yelled in Cas' face.

"Sam and I were trying to cure you!" Cas yelled back. "We still are!"

"Like hell!"

"We can read the book now."

"Oh, so what? So you  _might_  find a spell that  _might_  take this crap off my arm? Look, even if you do... what's it gonna cost? Cause magic like that does  _not_  come free. No, it comes with a price that you pay in blood. So thanks, but I'm good." Dean turned away again, but Cas caught him with a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"No." Cas stated again. He stood in front of Dean and looked the hunter in the eyes. "You're not. Maybe you could fight the Mark for years. Maybe even centuries, like Cain did. But you cannot fight it forever. And when you finally turn, and you  _will_  turn, Sam, and everyone you know, everyone you love, they could be long dead. Everyone except me. I am the one who will have to watch you murder the world. So if there's even a small chance that we can save you? I won't let you walk out of this room." Cas explained, his heart breaking inside. This was it- the break-up he'd known was coming, but had ignored out of stubborn will. And now it was here. He knew Dean would resist, and this couldn't end well, no matter what either of them did. He wished he could tell Dean how much he loved him before everything went wrong. But he won't. He can't.

"Oh, you think you have a choice." Dean snapped.

"I think the Mark is changing you." Which was a lie, because Cas didn't think this, he  _knew._

"You're wrong." Dean denied.

"Am I? Because the Dean Winchester  _I_  know would never have murdered that kid." Cas argued. Dean looked at the dead boy and back at Cas.

"Yeah, well...that Dean's always been kind of a dick." Dean answered, trying once again to get past the angel. Cas stopped him again with a hand on Dean's solid chest. The chest that Cas had spent so many nights laying on. His comfort, his protection.

And now...his doom.

_Goodbye, Dean._

"Dean! I don't want to have to hurt you." Cas said slowly. Dean looked back at Cas, and the angel knew Dean was gone from the moment the next few words left the hunter's mouth:

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem."

_Goodbye, Cas._

Dean grabbed Cas' hand on him, twisted it, probably breaking it, and swung his arm to hit the angel in the face. Cas put his other hand on Dean.

"Dean."

Dean hit and kneed Cas in the face, and sent the angel toward the pile of books on the floor.

"Dean." Cas repeated, getting up off the floor. "Stop." He called through his bloody lips. Dean stormed towards Cas, and punched him again. Dean swung his head into Cas, kneed him again, and kicked him into the table. Then he slammed Cas' head down on the hard wooden table again and again. Then he threw the helpless angel to the floor. Grabbing Cas' angel blade, he straddled the angel and held the blade high, ready to kill. Dean grabbed Cas' tie, and Cas grabbed Dean's hand weakly. "Dean." Cas called softly, voice gravelly and fighting to emerge through the blood he was coughing up. He looked into the eyes of the hunter that was once his, but was no more. Cas didn't care about the blade, or the Mark, or the fact that Dean was surely about to kill him. "Please." He whispered, begging Dean to hear the  _I love you_ in his word.

Dean stared down with a certain coldness that only few people would know. But as Dean stared down at Cas, the love with the angel that had once touched him in a way nothing else could, his gaze softened, for if only a moment, but it still was a moment. His hand with the blade shook, and Cas closed his eyes. Dean remembered a time from a few years ago, when a certain brain-washed angel with blue eyes in a trench coat had beaten Dean to a pulp and dropped the blade after Dean pleaded with him not to. Dean realized what he had to do. The blade soared down by Dean's hand, stabbing the book next to Castiel's head. Dean stood, still staring down at the angel who very slowly opened his eyes. Dean walked away, but on his way out, he called over his shoulder:

"You and Sam stay the hell away from me." He said with as much authority as he could. "Next time I won't miss." His voice broke, and he slammed the door behind him on his way out.

Cas didn't move. He couldn't. His body was broken and so was his heart. He wanted to chase after Dean and tell him just how much he needed help, but the angel didn't go after Dean. Whatever they once had, whatever love Dean had felt for Cas...was now gone. A sob bubbled out of his burning throat, and tears flowed from his eyes.

"Dean..." Cas called weakly, voiced cracked. "Dean, please come back..." The angel closed his eyes and let his crying consume him. "Please... I need you." He pleaded in broken sobs. "I loved you..."

And deep down, Castiel knew the Dean he loved was long dead.

_~fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this isn't the end of the series. There is a last part the series after this.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.  
> ** *tired voice*Like I said, this intense and fluffy fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> Stay safe lovelies!


End file.
